As patch panels are increasingly used and typically accommodate a large number of interconnections between telecommunications equipment, appropriate identification of ports is highly desirable in order to maintain a properly configured system. Labelling of such equipment is defined by standards, such as the Administration Standard for Commercial Telecommunications Infrastructure (ANSI/TIA/EIA-606-A), which requires the labels to be visible during the installation and normal maintenance of the infrastructure. The labels should also be resistant to the environmental conditions at the point of installation (e.g. moisture, heat, or ultraviolet light) and have a design life equal to or greater than that of the labelled component. In addition, it is desirable for all labels to be printed or generated by a mechanical device and not written by hand.
Prior art labelling techniques typically use rudimentary adhesive stickers applied in the vicinity of a port being identified. Such labelling has the disadvantage of providing no protection for the surface onto which identification information is inscribed, resulting in inadvertent smudging thereof during application or cleaning. The adhesive quality of the sticker may also deteriorate and the sticker may be lost, especially when the panel is exposed to heat or humidity.
Other labelling techniques provide a recess in the patch panel frame to accommodate a label typically covered with a clear plastic shield for protection. Snap-in strips may also be attached to the front of a faceplate mounted to the patch panel. However, such methods make insertion of new labels for any revision process difficult as the recesses or the faceplates are typically disposed in a location with restricted physical access.
The prior art further teaches the use of labelling plates, on which identification indicia is printed, placed adjacent the front face of the rack for identifying ports. However, a drawback of these methods is that they do not allow for the labelling to remain visible at any time during installation of and maintenance of the system. Also, as they typically cannot be easily displaced and stored when not needed, they can make access to the ports difficult.
What is therefore needed, and what is an object of the present invention, is an improved labelling system, which allows for the labelling to be easily displaced and/or stored when access to the front face of the rack-mounted equipment is desired as well as remain visible at any time during installation and maintenance, as desired.